


What the fuck are you?

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, It's not even Halloween anymore but eh, It's not really spoopy jk, Lammy lives, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Ooooo spoopy, Super spoopy fic for spoopy Halloween, Younger Trafalgar Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Monkey D Luffy is always the talk of the school, with people randomly falling for him left and right, females and males. Law is a simple 17 year old studying to become a surgeon, and doesn't bother with rumors, so obviously doesn't bother with Luffy.Until he falls from a from a fucking tree and... Wait- is that a tail and horns?!?!





	1. A wonderful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> LAST MINUTE HALLOWEEN FIC WHOOP!! What took the longest was the lang part because I was a bit rusty on my jpn(stopped studying it to focus on Spanish), and I'm not fluent in Spanish! I'm in Spanish 1 so... Yeah! Anyways, hope you enjoy!

“Luffy-kun… please go out with me..!!” A faceless girl does a deep bow, clutching her chest as the lip she's biting on trembles. Luffy, who was stopped on his way to class, pulls out one of his earbuds that was playing some pop song rather loudly. He blinks, staring at the girl for a few seconds before saying,

“Huh? Oh. Nah, I'll pass.” He turns back around and puts his earbud back in, “Cya.” He says as he continues walking as if nothing happened, humming horribly (more or less) along with the song. 

“Ah… poor girl, that's the 4th one this month and it's only the 12th.” Some boy comments in a hushed voice as they watched the girl run off to who knows where. 

“Thought it was 5th?” His friend raises a brow and gossips back. 

“Huh? Wasn't it the girl from band, that girl from cheer, some other chick, and now her?” The first one looks back in disbelief.

“You're forgetting the dude in the basketball A Team. Brown hair and eyes, bout 6’3, forgot his name.” Another girl chimes in. 

“No way! Him? He was gay?!” The first one gaped and whipped his head to the girl.

“Nope, but he said that he's never liked guys in his life, but for some reason he liked Luffy-kun.” She replied.

“Dude I'm telling you, this guy gets all kinds of confessions from both girls _and_ girls for some reason! He's not even attractive, and I'm not saying that out of spite. He's not ugly either, just… he doesn't seem like the hot type that girls swoon over.” The second guy shakes his head with a sigh. 

“True, I don't get it. And he never accepts any of them, or even shows interest. His reply is basically always the same. I'll never forget when he rejected _Boa Hancock_. She's a beauty! No one understood how he could reject her with such a blank face! At first, everyone just thought he was gay or something, but he showed no interest in even the popular guys who fell for him for reasons even they couldn't explain.” The first one blabbers on.

“Maybe it's because he's kinda the cute type? Kinda like a small animal or something. Heard he's actually muscular despite being so small and scrawny looking.” The girl shrugged.

“No way, you're lying.” The second one replied. The three nameless students walk off, continuing their gossiping to their heart's content. 

 

.x.

 

“In 437 BCE - 435 BCE, the Etruscan king Lars Tolumnius is killed in the Veientine War by… Luffy-kun.” The teacher stops in front of Luffy who is snoring away and drooling on the desk. 

“Luffy-kun.” They repeat. “Please wake up.” Luffy's snoring gets louder, some students giggle in the background at him. The teacher smiles and reaches out to Luffy, gently touching his shoulder.  
**  
“Luffy-kun.”** Luffy suddenly makes a violent jolt and jumps up, looking around in a dazed frenzy, until stopping when he looks up at the black haired woman smiling down on him.

“Oh.” He says, wiping his drool, “Sorry Robin.” He half heartedly apologizes. 

“Fufu, is my lecture that boring?” Robin still smiles.

“Yeah sorry.” Luffy nods. More people snort.

“I see, I'm sorry about that. Maybe I should throw in some extra work I find more interesting?” She tilts her head.

“I'm sorry. I'll focus.” He shakes his head and bows, immediately sitting back down on his seat and looking like he'll actually work. 

“Well then, let's get back to the lesson, shall we? Trafalgar-kun, can you answer the next question?” She turns to a tall male with sideburns and a goatee that makes the 17 year old look older than what he really is.

“Yes.” He replied and stood up, beginning to answer the question. 

“Ah! There Luffy-kun goes again with calling Robin-sensei just Robin! He never calls her Robin-sensei or even just sensei!” A girl whisper yells to another girl. 

“And sensei always calls Luffy-kun by first name! Hey, do you think _that_ rumor is true?” Her friend giggles.

“Stop. Sensei is a teacher. You guys are taking it too far. And I think Luffy has somehow mysteriously seduced enough people in this school.” A guy cuts in. 

“You're no fun! That's what makes it interesting! The forbidden love story between teacher and-” 

“Don't go any further. Luffy and Robin-sensei together is just… no. If anything, she seems kinda like his mom in a way.” Another guy cuts in. 

“Yeah exactly.” The first guy nods. 

“You guys are no fun.” One of the girl huffs. And Robin, either not hearing them or not caring, doesn't reply as she listens to Law's answer and nods. 

“Correct, thank you, Trafalgar-kun.” She sends him a smile and returns to the lecture. 

 

.x. 

 

It's currently lunch, but rather than eating or hanging out with others, Law walks outside to behind the building to study. He enjoys finding new spots around outside the school everyday to sit and enjoy being alone and burying himself in his medical textbooks he brings to school (It makes his bag quite heavy but you can't win everything). That's why he hated it when the weather was too bad to be outside. But luckily, today was a nice day, not too windy to keep blowing his pages, and not too hot to make him uncomfortably sweaty. Just a nice, cool, breeze and a warm temperature. The past few days he's seen a certain area through the window during passing periods and he's been meaning to try out the spot, and he's finally making his way to it. Luckily, there's no people around so he won't be bothered. 

 

Since he's studying to be a surgeon, he should really be going to a more medical-focused school, but Corazon, his adoptive father who took him and Lammy in when their parents died in a plane accident, said that those schools were 'too stuffy and he wouldn't make any friends’ and so put him in a normal high school. Well, Law didn't really mind. As per usual, he got a text message from Corazon at the same time before lunch as always. He unlocked his phone and read the message. 

**From Corazón:** _¿Estás almorzando con tus amigos?_ (Are you eating lunch with your friends?)

 **To Corazon:** _Sí_ (Yes) 

**From Corazón:** _… Claro que sí_ (Of course you are)

Law let out a sigh. So he was lying, so what? Corazon didn't have to throw that sarcasm at him, that's Law's job. He only hangs out with Bepo and the others before and after school, and the during the classes they have together. That's enough, isn't it? He rolled his eyes and typed out the next message, deciding to just end it there before saying something too sarcastic the other to pick up and only to end up hurting him. Yes that happened once. 

**To Corazón:** _Hasta luego Cora-san._ (See you later Cora-san.) 

**From Corazón:** _… llámame papá?_ (call me papa?) 

Law immediately put his phone away. Corazon still never let that go after he called him papa _once_ in 7th grade for his birthday. Can't he be happy with just Lammy calling him papa? Apparently not. His phone kept buzzing over and over again and he opened it to see Corazon messaging him a bunch of times in Law's native language. 

**From Corazón:** _ロー_ (Law)

 **From Corazón:** _おいロー_ (Oi Law)

 **From Corazón:** _あなたが俺のメッセージを読んだのは知っています、ロー_ (I know you read my message, Law)

 **From Corazón:** _お願い?_ (please?)

 **From Corazón:** _一度だけ_ (Just once) 

**From Corazón:** _頼もう_ (I'm begging you) 

**From Corazón:** _一度だけ、ほんと、ほんとだよ、ロー_ (Just once, really, I'm serious, Law) 

**From Corazón:** _なあ？_ (Hey?)

**From Corazón:** _…_

**From Corazón:** _滞在遅すぎるしないよう、わかた？_ (Try not to stay too late, alright?) 

Law sighed and started to feel a 'bit' guilty so he actually replied, 

**To Corazón:** _わかた_ (Alright) 

With that, he finally put his phone away for sure this time and continued his walk. He spotted two trees relatively next to each other and chose the farther one, as the closest one seemed more covered in moss and dirty. He begun to make his way to the tree and pulled out his supplies and passed by the first tree. 

“GWAH!!” Suddenly, a figure, seemingly a person, falls straight down from the tree that Law just passed. Law stops in his tracks, and turns around with a risen brow, watching the form push themselves off the ground. 

“Ugh…” It groans, and Law's eyes widens when he sees a thin black tail, with fur along it that stopped only at the long, seemingly sharp, arrow-shaped tip. It swung around too fluidly with a seemingly annoyed manner that was much too realistic for a toy or machine of sorts to do. His eyes traveled further up to the figure's back and sees large, black and red, dragon-like wings protruding from their back, the bottom torn along with some small holes but it didn't seem to be an injury. 

“That hurt…” They groan again as they sit up completely, rubbing their forehead that they seemingly fell on. Horns. There's two large horns sticking out from their forehead that faded from black to red. “Guess I leaned too far when I was sleeping… didn't feel like being woken up from my nap like this today…” He yawns widely, inhumanly sharp and long canines showing. Law drops all of his supplies in shock, causing a loud sound that caught the- the _whatever it is_ \- attention. They blinked, large obsidian eyes staring at Law curiously with a tilted head. 

Law blinked repeatedly in hopes of his eyes working correctly, but it seems they were, as the figure still looked the same each time they opened. Law tried to speak but his voice wouldn't come out at first, but when it finally did, what he said was:

 

“What the fuck are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only way to meet someone is when they fall from a tree. 
> 
> Also I do not ship Luffy x Robin at all, the school just likes to gossip
> 
>  
> 
> And Law is bilingual. His native language is Japanese, obviously, since they're in Japan in this fic. Spanish, because that's what Corazon's main language is (again in this fic obv) so he learned it when he was adopted by him, Lammy too, just not as much or fluently. Then English, because it was required in school. What a smart boyo.
> 
> **Also it should really be Nico-sensei but that sounds weird to me so ROBIN-SENSEI IT IS
> 
>  
> 
> ((And thank you Isidora_Scordo for correcting my bad Spanish hshs)


	2. I'm Monkey D. Luffy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an incredibly annoying demon, Law decided

_“What the fuck are you?”_

 

The figure blinks, staring at Law as if he just asked some college level calculus question. 

“Do you mean 'who are you?’ I'm Monkey D. Luffy,” The creature who's apparently Luffy extended his hand out with a wide grin that further showed off their canines, “Nice to meet… claws?” They blinked and stared at their hand that had sharp, claw like nails instead of normal human nails. It did not seem like fake nails or some kind of edgy style.

“But… I shouldn't have that unless…” They trailed off and moved their long tail into their view, “Ah.” The creature begun to sweat and slowly turn to Law who was still frozen. 

“CRAP! I LET A HUMAN SEE ME LIKE THIS!! DID I END UP SWITCHING FORMS IN MY SLEEP?!?!” They screeched, further startling Law. But seeing the monster so flustered, eased Law a little and let him have a bit more courage. 

“I'll ask again, what are you? Some kind of demon?” Law commended himself for his unfaltering voice. 

“Well… yeah but… I'm not really supposed to let humans know that soooo…” Their eyes suddenly changed from black to a growing crimson red. Yeah, definitely a demon. **“Forget what you saw and leave.** Their voice seemed to ring in Law's very mind, his body involuntarily shivering and taking a step back. 

“As if I can forget something like this!!” Ok, so maybe now his voice cracked a little, just a little. If he tells himself that, he’ll believe it. Now the demon looked utterly confused, the strange glow in their eyes gone.

“H-Huh? That's strange…” They rubbed their chin and hummed, a few heavy seconds passed and Law didn't know why he just didn't _run._

The red glow returned, **“Sleep and forget everything when you wake up.”** Another shiver went down Law's spine as that voice ringed in his head. 

“You're telling me to take a fucking nap?! At a time like _this?!_ Are you an idiot?!” Law instead took a step forward this time due to his growing irritation of not knowing or understanding anything. 

“Eh?! It didn't work?!” Law blinked once and when he opened his eyes again, a chest was in his face. He let out an undignified yelp and stumbled backwards, looking up to see the demon looking _down_ on him. Wasn't he taller than the demon? He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the demons feet were not in fact on the ground but in the air. It's flying. The demon is flying. Their wings were spread out but they didn't seem to be flapping them like most winged creatures do when flying, rather it seemed more like they were just floating in the air. How did the demon get so close when he just blinked once?

“How weird…” They muttered, and slowly extended those terrifyingly sharp claws to Law's face. Law froze up and took a sharp inhale, his body completely refused to move. Really? Out of fight flight and freeze, his body choose the worst possible one? Time seemed to move painfully slow, and the moment the demon touched him, Law expected to die or something along the lines-- but instead, the _demon_ let out a loud hiss of pain and moved back at a speed that seemed almost like teleportation, grimacing. 

“THAT HUUURT!!” They cried, blowing on their hand that seemed to be burnt, “WHAT THE HELL?! You didn't seem like the type to be holy, do you have some kinda charm or something?!?!” Their voice was incredibly childish and not fitting something Law nearly shit his pants over. Wait. Charm? What could he have that would hurt a demon..? Law let out a gasp and reached into his shirt, pulling out his necklace hurriedly. A cross. 

“Geh-! Seriously?! An _actual_ holy cross?! I thought those were extremely rare with all the sinners this day and age!!” They squawked and jumped back further, putting their arms up as if ready to fight. Law squeezed the cross in his hand tighter when the demons eyes glowed crimson again. 

**“Where did you get that from?”** They pointed a singular finger to the cross. 

“It was a gift.” The words slipped out without him realizing. What the hell? He didn't plan on saying that! The demons eyes returned to black.

“Hmmmm… so it only protects you from me touching or controlling you, seems like I can still make you talk.” The demon hummed. 

“So you did that, demon?” Law sent a glower, and his reply from the demon was a very mature pout.

“Don't call me demon! I have a name ya know!” He pointed angrily, sharp canines showing in his snarl.

“Fine, Luffy. Did you make me answer you?” Law crossed his arms as if he were dealing with a child, and in all honestly, that's what it felt like he was dealing with, rather than a demon. 

“Yeah, but I can't control you to do anything cause of that cross of yours. Mind taking it off so I can make you forget you saw me? I'm not really supposed to let people know what I am.” Luffy replied.

“As if I'll just willingly remove my only protection against a demon.” Law scowled.

“Errr… but I might get scolded.” Luffy seemed to almost deflate, as if he were disappointed and actually thought Law would willingly remove the cross. 

“Hell if I care.” Was Law's reply.

“Aw c'mon!” Luffy huffed and plopped himself down criss cross, “Fine. Just don't tell anyone what I am, alright?” His face was a pout.

“And why should I listen to…” Law stopped himself and thought about it. Just because Luffy can't control him, doesn't really mean he couldn't kill him for all he knew. He probably shouldn't mess with fire, even if that fire seemed to be an idiot. But still, just giving in like that would be a waste. So… “Fine. On the condition you answer my questions.” 

“Eeehh? Alright fine…” Luffy reluctantly agreed as he slowly tapped his tail against the ground, as if he were tapping his foot rather than his tail. 

“So, what are you?” Law decided to start with.

“An Incubus.” 

“I- what?” Law blinked and eyed Luffy up and down. He never really paid attention to Luffy before, but his human form seemed anything but that an Incubus would have!

“I said an Incubus! Are you deaf?” Luffy frowned. 

“Is that why people would randomly fall for you? You'd seduce them?” Law rose a brow.

“Nah, that's boring. I could if I wanted to but I don't.” Luffy shrugged.

“So they just fall for you for no reason?” Yeah like he'd believe that.

“Nah it's cuz I'm an Incubus.” 

“You just said you don't seduce them!” He groaned. Law felt a headache coming on.

“I don't! S’ like… uhhhh… oh! Ya know in games and stuff you have passive skills? It's like that. Sometimes humans would automatically fall for me because of it.” Luffy made a face that said 'look, aren't I so smart for thinking of such a great comparison?’ Obviously this demon wasn't the smartest. So much for the cunning and tricking demon stereotype. This guy does not look like he could trick you into doing something even if he tried.

“So you don't prey upon sleeping women and rape them? And eventually kill them from exhaustion?” Law continued to eye the demon.

“What? Why would I do that?” Again with that baffled face.

“Because you're an Incubus.” Law repeated.

“Never done that. I rather be friends with humans. If you're asleep you can't talk, right? Neither can a corpse. What's the fun in that?” Luffy replied with a shrug. Law stared at Luffy in complete shock,

“You… just want to be friends with humans?” 

Luffy nodded, “Well duh. Why else would I be here? I don't really care if they're human or not though.” Law could still only blink and stare at the demon, did he seriously not really plan to really do anything… bad? Well, Law wasn't some justice fighter or saint- but that doesn't mean he wants some demon to massacre his school, or anyone for that matter. 

“Oh! I know! Let's be friends!” Luffy suddenly beamed, snapping Law out of his thoughts. 

“What?” Law watched as Luffy had a bright smile and wag his tail like an excited dog. 

“I said, let's be friends!” He repeated, extending his hand out. 

“I heard you but, why the hell would I be friends with a demon?” 

“Why not?” Luffy frowned, putting his hand down as if dejected. 

“Because you're a demon.” 

“That's saturation.” He huffed and crossed his arms. 

“What?” 

“Saturation, ya know, treating me unfairly for what I am.” Luffy explained, or at least try to.

“I think you mean segregation.” Law corrected. 

“Yeah that.” He nodded. 

"Also, you're using it in the wrong context. Perhaps racist or xenophobic would be more fitting, context wise of course, as I am neither. I am just untrusting of a demon, as most people would be." Law continued, and the demon had the balls to actually look like he was saying 'What a pain...'. Alright. This demon is definitely a little shit.

"You say a lot of big words huh?" They tilted their head, although it didn't seem like they really wanted that question to be answered. It fact he was wearing the face many kids made in an incredibly boring lecture in school. That's it, he's done with this kid. 

“Whatever, I'm going to study before lunch ends, don't bother me.” Law sighed and ignored him, turning around and picking up the supplies he had nearly forgotten about. 

“So that's a yes, right??” Luffy suddenly appeared in front of him with a grin, nearly making Law drop the supplies again. 

“Stop that!” He barked.

“Stop what?” 

“That teleportation thing!!” Law yelled again. Luffy made an 'o’ with his mouth and landed on the floor with a soft tap. 

“Sorry sorry.” Suddenly, all the demonic features on Luffy disappeared and he seemed to look like the usual Luffy that was in school, “But that's a yes, right?” 

“No.”

“Aw c'mon!” 

“Leave me alone.”

“Let's be friends first!”

“I'm trying to study.” 

“We can talk at the same time!”

“Lunch is gonna-” The Bell rang, cutting off their bickering. Great. He got zero studying done. And now there's a demon grinning behind him. 

“Let's walk to class together!” He chirped and attempted to sling his arm around Law's neck-- only to scream out in pain and fall back onto the ground while flailing. 

“IT BURNS! I'M BURNING I'M BURNING!! I FORGOT YOU HAVE THAT CROSS!!” He cried out. Law took it as a chance to beat it, so he did. He left the probably overreacting demon by themselves. He power walked to class but when he got there, Luffy was somehow already there before him and happily chatting with some people. 

“Oh! Hey!!” He stood up and waved at Law. Just ignore him, Law decided. Except Luffy ran up to him. 

“Never got your name, **what's your name?** ” Luffy asked.

“Trafalgar Law.” Law replied as if on auto pilot, then immediately snapped out of it and glared at Luffy, “You did it again didn't you?” He growled lowly and glared at Luffy's eyes that slowly faded back to black. Luffy's snickering further confirmed his question. 

“Torao it is then!” Luffy cheerfully held out his hand. Law eyed the hand for a few seconds before he smirked, firmly grasping the hand. 

“BUR- I MEAN- HURTS! THAT HURTS! TIME! TIME OUT! TIME OUT, TORAO!!” Luffy begged and flailed his other arm frantically. Satisfied, Law let out a scoff and let go. Luffy gripped the wrist of the hand that was held and blew on it, 

“What was that for?” He whined.

“Revenge.” Law deadpanned and went over to his seat, ignoring the staring students. 

“Fine. I won't do that anymore.” Luffy frowned. 

“Good.” with that, the bell rang and class began. 

 

 

.x. 

 

 

He never paid attention to Luffy before this incident. So he never realized _how many fucking classes they have together_. It was currently final period and Luffy was practically vibrating in his seat and grinning the entire period at Law. The vibrating seemed to get more and more intense as the end of the day drew closer. The moment the bell rang, Luffy's bolted up and ran over to Law in speeds that could barely pass to be human. 

“Torao! Let's walk home togeth-” 

“No.” Law shot back and calmly packed his stuff. 

“Please?” Luffy clapped his hands together and looked up pleadingly. Was this a demon or a dog begging for a snack?

“No.” He repeated and began to leave the class. 

“Ah! Wait up!” Luffy took after him. 

“Hey, isn't this…” a faceless girl muttered with a grin.

“It definitely looks like it…” another girl nodded.

“Looks like the opposite of the usual is happening huh?” A guy commented. 

“Dude that Trafalgar guy is _not_ having it.” Another faceless guy snickered. 

“I wonder why though? It didn't seem like Luffy-kun had any interest in him before.” 

“Who knows?” Gossiping erupted from within the class and multiple theories and stories about them popped up in a minutes time. 

 

 

“So so, if you were studying, are ya smart or dumb?” Luffy asked as he peered up at Law. Law did not reply or even turning to him, simply walking forward.

“C'monnnnn let's talk!!” Luffy whined childishly, “I wanna be friends!” 

“No, you're annoying.” Law replied as he pulled out his phone. 

“Oh! So it's not cause I'm a demon now?” 

“You're so annoying I actually stopped caring about the fact you are one.” He sighed, opening up his messages for Corazon. 

“Shishi! Sorry sorry.” Despite saying that, Luffy sounded incredibly unapologetic. 

“You're not going to leave me alone, are you?” Law finally turned to Luffy. 

“Nope!” Luffy grinned, popping the 'p’. 

Another sigh, “Thought so.” Law replied as he texted Corazon that he'd be home later. Like hell he'll walk home with a stubborn demon following him. Law ignored Luffy's annoying questions the entire walk to where he was heading to instead of home. 

“Ohhhh… big building. Oh a cross! So it's a church huh?” Luffy looked around in wonder but didn't seem afraid in the least to follow Law inside. Seems like he won't combust into flames and burn up from walking into it, what a shame. 

“Oh! Law! How are you today?” A young nun said in a kind voice, walking over to Law with soft and graceful steps and a warm smile. 

“Hello Sister, sorry for bothering you while you were busy, but I wanted to ask if there was anything I can do about him?” Law pointed to Luffy who was grinning besides him.

 

“Yo!” He waved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sister is that lady who was originally killed in the Flevance fire. 
> 
> And great idea, Law. Bring an actual demon to a Church.


	3. Chapter 3

The nun gasped and pushed Law to the side, grabbing her cross that was dangling from her neck, “Father! There is a demon inside the church Father!” She screamed, clasping her hands together in a prayer while still holding her cross. 

“Torao! Are you alright?!” Luffy turned to Law who was on the floor after the shove.

 _“In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti.  
R, Amen!”_ She chanted. Luffy jolted and froze up. 

“Uh- just wait a sec-” 

_“In nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti!!”_ A priest chanted loudly as they came running up to stand in front of the nun to take over. They held their hands up to their forehead with a rosary dangling from their hands. 

_“Sancte Michaël Archangele,”_ He continued to chant as he shut his eyes, Luffy still unmoving from his spot.

“Oi, really, I'm not gonna do anything-” 

_“defende nos in proelio”_ He continued unfaltering. 

“I'm serious- I just wanna be Torao's friend-” 

_“contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium!”_ He chanted louder.

“Will you just listen-” 

_“Imperet illi Deus,”_ He continued.

“...” Luffy clenched his fists.

_“suppli-”_

**“BNGHLJ HE AL!!!!”** (LISTEN TO ME!!!!) Luffy yelled out, all his demonic features appearing and startling the nun from earlier. He snarled and with one large flap of his wings, he floated in the air.

“Father! It's a Incubus! What strength, it broke free from the prayer!!” She screamed and clutched onto her cross desperately.

“Stay back, it's danger-” 

**“Nz oep epbd tpih bnghlj,”** (if you would just listen,) Luffy pointed to Law who was still on the floor and staring at Luffy with wide eyes. 

“I just want to be Torao's friend! I don't wanna possess or trick anybody!!” He huffed, swishing his tail angrily and sat criss cross in the air. 

“You are a demon, why should we trust you?” The priest asked. 

“Hmph. Listen.” Luffy took a deep breath, looking down on the priest with a serious face, “I can't lie at all. I've been told it's so bad that I couldn't save my life with a lie even if I wanted to.” A demon really shouldn't sound so proud while saying that, Law thought. 

“And why should we believe that?” The priest continued. 

“I don't really care if you believe me or not. I wanna be Torao's friend so I'm gonna be his friend.” He huffed again. 

“And I have no say in this?” Law sighed as he finally stood up off the ground. 

Luffy flashed a grin, “Nope!” As Luffy descended onto the ground, the priest spoke up again,

“Who are you? A normal Incubus could not break free or even withstand that prayer.” 

Luffy looked over with a small 'hn?’ and scratched his cheek, “Dunno what you want me to tell you. I mean it hurts but I'm used to that prayer already. And a few others.” He shrugged. 

“How could so many priests use that prayer but not succeed? Did you… kill them?” The priest gripped the rosary. Luffy stared at him as if he grew another head.

“Huh? What are you saying, old guy? Why would I kill Coby? He's my friend. He never finishes the prayer cuz he freaks out and starts apologizing midway.” 

“Coby?”

“Man, I didn't expect to see a church here! All I've seen here are shrines, I didn't know churches were here too! I got real surprised when I couldn't control Torao and that he had an actual holy cross!” Luffy laughed jovially as if he wasn't almost exorcised. Or maybe he was laughing because it didn't work on him and he knew that. He also completely ignored the priests question.

“Control? Succubi and Incubi can only tempt unless the human has already fallen victim to the demon.” Luffy shrugged again at that,

“Dunno. Always been able to control humans no problem. Never really did it though, it's no fun.” Luffy seemed to have no more interest in them and instead turned to Law, his long tail wagging more like a dog rather than a demon. 

“So! Let's be friends!” Luffy extended his hand, apparently he still hadn't learned after burning it the first few times. Law sighed out and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He's definitely not getting rid of this little shit that happens to be a demon. He brought him to a fucking church and he _still_ wants to be friends for Christ's sake! What does he have to get out of this anyways? An annoying Incubus who bothers him 24/7? No thanks. Maybe if he got something worth something like maybe medical textbooks he doesn't have yet, or, medical tools, or hell- even better, a hard to come by test specimen- 

Law's brain freezes and he stares at Luffy who still had that annoying grin on his face. 

 

_A hard to come by test specimen._

 

“Fine but let me study you.” Was the least horrifying way he could place it. Before when people asked what he was going to do with some random roadkill and a scalpel he'd reply in… a bit more of a gruesome way. With a blank face for that matter. What? He was 10. It was a phrase… that got worse after his parents died. Course he's out of that phrase but… he never passes up some good specimen that's giving itself on a silver, hell, _golden_ platter.

“Study me?” Luffy clinked their head to the side. Didn't scare him off yet, great start. Can you even scare off a demon? Probably this one at least, they nearly shit their pants the first time they saw each other. ~~Not that Law didn't almost either.~~

“Yes, I'm curious on how your body works. Like how you fly without flapping your wings, how you move your tail and if it's similar to other animals and which. Along with various other things like the components of your horns and other demonic traits.” Law explained, gesturing to Luffy's tail and horns during his explanation.

“Uhhh… I don't really get it but if it means you'll be my friend, sure!!” Luffy beamed and looked like he was about to further extend his hand-- until finally remembering that it'll burn and quickly retracted it. 

“Law, please take this.” The Sister ran up to Law and handed a small glass vial filled with a clear liquid over to him. 

“Ohhhh!” Luffy ran over excitedly to it and leaned towards it, but not touching the vial, “Holy Water! This stuff hurts more than a cross, cool!!” He looked like he desperately wanted to poke the vial but didn't want to risk breaking it. Maybe he's done that before. 

“Please, use this if anything happens. Come to us if you ever get in danger or feel like you are. Do not trust a demons words or temptations, alright?” She looked up at Law worriedly, ignoring the little demon. Actually, who knows if he's actually 'little’. He could be like 8,000 years old but act like he's 10. Maybe every 100 or 1000 years for demons is 1 year in human years. Sure seems like it with this one. It didn't seem like Luffy cared much about being spoken about in a negative light right in front of him.

Law tried to pull off a reassuring smile back at the Sister, “I will, don't worry.” He replied.

“Do you still wear the cross I gave you back then?” 

“Yes, I wear it everyday I go out and keep it in my room when I'm home. That's why he wasn't able to control me when we first met.” Law gave a curt nod, earning a small smile from the Sister.

“Good.” 

“Naa Torao, You gonna use this on me?” Luffy peered up curiously at Law (face much closer than comfort) while pointing at the vial. 

“If you're annoying, maybe.” Law smirked and flicked Luffy's forehead, earning a loud cry of pain. Right after, the demon pouted and rubbed the slightly smoking forehead where the small injury already healed. 

“But you said I could be your friend!” He huffed.

“Yes, if you let me study you and you aren't too annoying.” Law replied as he put the vial into his pocket, pulling out some cash afterwards.

“And I said you could!” With that puffed out cheek, Law was sure for a fact now that Luffy was 8. He handed the cash to the Priest. 

“Here, an offering. I'm sorry for coming and causing so much trouble when you all are so busy.” Law apologized and continued to ignore the pouting demon behind him. 

“Not at all, you're welcome whenever, Law.” The priest reassured him. 

“Alright, let's go already.” Law told Luffy as he began to exit the church, Luffy immediately beamed and followed after Law.

“Where are we going? Where are we going?” He swished his tail around as he trotted next to Law.

“Tail.” Was all Law said as the Church doors closed behind him. 

“Huh? Oh!” Luffy immediately turned back to look like a human, “Almost forgot. So, where are we going?” He repeated.

“ _I'm_ going home. And you're not going to follow.” Law's phone buzzed as he said that.

‘Must be Cora-san… more time passed than what I expected.’ He mused as he pulled out his phone, surprised to see that it was not Corazon, but, in fact, his uncle Doflamingo. 

 

**From Doflamingo:** _Mijo don't stay out so late, you're making poor Roci worried. He's been on the phone with me for the past 15 minutes going on about crazy possibilities of what you could you be doing, ranging from gangs to getting kidnapped._

 

Now, this may sound like a brother who's genuinely worried for his own brother, but Law can hear his laughter through the text message. He's definitely finding this amusing. 

 

 **To Doflamingo:** _Unfortunately, neither. Instead, I met a demon today and now he's following me like a damn dog._

 

Law moved the phone up when a nosey little demon tried peeking at the screen. Law is always talking sarcastically to Doflamingo so he probably won't be taken to a mental insulin for saying that. Probably. Another buzz.

 

**From Doflamingo:** _You speak as if it's the first time you met one. Although it most likely is the first time one clung to you like a stray, to my memory at least. How interesting._

Law stared at that message and furrowed his brows in confusion. He stared and reread it a few times before replying,

 

 **To Doflamingo:**?

**To Doflamingo:** _what do you mean?_

 

A few seconds passed before another buzz. 

 

**From Doflamingo:** _Oh?_

**From Doflamingo:** _you didn't know?_

 

Ok, now Law was starting to get irritated. 

 

**To Doflamingo:** _Know what?_

**From Doflamingo:** _All of us are demons. Except you and Mija of course._

 

Law nearly dropped his phone, rereading the message twice over.

**To Doflamingo:** _What_

 

**From Doflamingo:** _All of us are demons. It seems Roci never told you, hm?_

 

He could hear that amused chuckle of Doflamingo through the text again. He didn't bother replying and turned off his phone, turning to Luffy who was still there and staring at him curiously.

“Can you tell when someone else is a demon?” Law asked.

“Yup! I can even tell what kind if I'm familiar with that type of demon!” Somehow Law could see Luffy's tail wag despite it not being out. Was he seriously that happy over finally being talked to? 

“Change of plans.” Law slipped his phone back into his pocket, “You're coming with.” Luffy _immediately_ lit up like the sun- quite contrary to the demon he is.

“To Torao's house?! Really?!!” Luffy bounced on his heels with sparkles in his eyes.

“Yeah. Let's go.” Law began to power walk home but Luffy didn't seem to mind and was keeping up no problem. In fact he looked like he was having a blast and wanted to race. The church was really only a block away from home but he needed to see if Doflamingo was just bullshitting him or not. Doflamingo twists his words or leaves things out a lot but hardly ever truly lies. Annoyingly cunning and tricky, even if you're wary of the man you can still end up listening or believing what he says. It was something incredibly annoying that always irritated him. Doflamingo he can believe could be a demon, or pretty damn close. Vergo? Definitely. He's always thought that guy to be a damn demon, despite never believing them until Luffy came along. Vergo was a complete dumbass with somehow always getting something stuck to his face, but he was absolutely vile and both Law and him were always at each other's necks. It always seemed like Vergo was holding back from breaking every bone in his body. So, both of them? Believable. But Corazon? Corazon is just… 

Law opens the front door and finds it was already unlocked. Really? Corazon forgot to lock it _again?_

“Oh!” Corazon's voice sounds from the top of the staircase that was right in front of the doorway. Law quickly turns towards it and sees Corazon begin to head down. 

“Welcome h-” He slips and comes tumbling down the entire staircase, loud thuds and “ow”'s sounding the entire way. Corazon is just- like this. Nothing like a demon. Nothing like Vergo or Doflamingo. Then again… neither is Luffy. 

“Ohhhh…” Luffy's voice said from behind him. Right. He was here. Luffy went up to Law's side and peeked down at the fully grown man who was lying face first on the ground. A few seconds passed before Corazon sat up as if nothing happened, merely rubbing his head. He looked perfectly calm until he locked eyes with Luffy who now had to look up at the inhumanly tall man. 

Corazon jerked and completely froze stiff, “Uh-” He spluttered before he forcefully tore his eyes away and turned to Law instead. Fear. There was fear in Corazon's eyes. 

“A big demon dude came falling down the stairs. I didn't know your family were demons! That's surprising!” Luffy poked the frozen Corazon's cheek as if he were some cool object or toy. Law made a low hum, extracting a violent flinch and a whitening face from Corazon. 

 

“Surprising indeed. Care to explain, Cora-san?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pfffft I got tired of writing in Spanish, idk how to write all of that in Spanish anyways. 
> 
> Errr the priest is chanting Latin prayers so I didn't bother to add the translations. So what Luffy was speaking was not letter smash but demonic. He got annoyed to the point he slipped to his language.


	4. It's kinda like an RPG Game, ya know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting on Luffy begins and Corazon is suspicious of Luffy.

“Brother!!” The hurried pitter patter of feet slapping against the tile flooring of the stairs sounded, a little girl running with open arms and only stopping short when he saw Luffy there.

“Didja bring a friend? Is that why you're late? Brother brother, why do you look so grumpy?” She bounced on her heels, running up to Luffy, “Who're you, big bro?” 

“Yo! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! I'm Torao's friend! Nice to meet ya!!” Luffy grinned and ruffled the little girl's hair who giggled cheerfully. 

“I'm Lammy, I'm glad my grumpy brother found a new friend!” 

“Torao's grumpy but I like him.” Luffy snickered cheekily. Lammy suddenly beamed and ran behind Luffy,

“Big Bro! You have a tail!! Are you a demon too?” She grabbed the swishing tail, only to be lifted off the ground by it. Lammy didn't seem to mind though, in fact, she was laughing like she was having the time of her life being swung around like that. 

“Yup!” Luffy nodded and raised Lammy higher.

“PUT YOUR TAIL AWAY AND PUT HER DOWN!! AND WHEN DID YOU EVEN BRING YOUR TAIL OUT-- Wait. 'too’?” Law squinted at his little sister who let go off Luffy's tail, landing on the floor with a soft 'thump’. 

“Mhm! Papa has a cool tail too! But it looks different! It's big and super spikey! And red! Not fuzzy like big bro's.” Corazon looked away from Law's drilling stare, smiling nervously. 

“So Lammy knew but not me?” His stare got colder. 

“...Wait, Law, I can explain.” 

“Please, do.” 

“Brother didn't know?” Lammy chimed in.

“No. Lammy, why don't you go to your room? I'll play with you later.” Law tried to shoo her off, making her sulk. 

“Awww, alright. Big Bro, come play with me then!” She turned to Luffy. 

“Yeah!” He swished his tail excitedly and was about to dart off with Lammy before his shirt was grabbed by Law, stopping him. Also making Luffy yelp out and fall to the floor. 

“No. I don't trust you alone with my little sister.” Law growled at the pouting demon. 

“Boo! Boo!” Lammy and Luffy both childishly booed in unison.

“Lammy, just please go to your room.” Law rubbed his temples with a tired sigh. Lammy reluctantly gave in and went into her room upstairs, but not before pouting for a good 5 seconds and huffing when she did leave. When Law heard the click of Lammy's door closing from upstairs, he turned to Corazon again. 

“So? Explanation?” Law crossed his arms haughtily. 

“I'm a demon.” 

“I know that now.” 

“How long have you known demons existed?” Corazon went on. Law frowned. What did this have to do with anything? Was he trying to divert the conversation?

“Today, since this afternoon when I ran into Luffy-ya in demon form.” Law responded anyways. 

“I'm a demon.” Corazon repeated. 

“Yes, you said that.”

“Ok now take him out of the picture.” Corazon gestured to Luffy who was still just sitting on the floor. Law rose a brow and looked between the two demons.

“Alright..?” 

“I'm a demon.” 

“You already…” wait. Oh. “Ok, now I get what you're trying to say.” Corazon nodded.

“But that still doesn't explain why Lammy knows.” Law went on. 

“Well…” Corazon scratched the back of his head, “Mija believes things like this more easily than you do. So when I switched into my other form in my sleep and she walked in, she believed me when I told her.” Law mused on Corazon's explanation for a bit. True. She'd easily believe it and think it's cool. If Corazon were to tell him that he'd just think he was shitting around or mental. Fair enough. 

“Tall guy, what're you? I thought you were a normal demon buuuuuut… you feel stronger. Different I guess.” Corazon finched at Luffy's comment. It seemed to take him a moment to reply. 

“I'm a demon...ish.” He muttered. 

“Ish?” Law rose a brow. 

“...ish. Doflamingo and I are demonish…” Again with the vague response. 

“Which means?” 

“...” 

“I'll just ask Tío if you don't tell me.” A lie, but Law says it anyways. 

“Diablo.” Corazon muttered.

“What?” 

“We're Diablos.” Corazon said more clearly. Diablos? Devil's? What? 

“Ohhhh!!! So _that's_ why you feel a bit like my dad and Gramps!” Luffy lit up and ran over to Corazon who seemed to be gaping now.

“Your family are diablos?? No wonder you felt so different yet similar in a way.” Corazon exclaimed.

“Are diablos rare or something?” Law asked, earning a nod from Corazon.

“Yeah, we're a high rank, unlike ordinary demons. We're also a lot stronger, and usually command lower ranked demons or have familiars.” He explained. 

“Yup! My dad and Gramps are both devil's, I don't know much about my mom but I heard she was a Succubus, which ended up in me being an Incubus. But I'm apparently stronger than other Incubi because of my dad being a devil. That's what Gramps and Ace said at least.” Luffy shrugged. 

“Ace? That a demon friend of yours?” Law asked. 

“Nope. He's my brother. He's an Incubus who had a devil father like me. He doesn't really like him though. I dunno why, he's a funny guy.” 

“Huh. What's his dad's name? I might know him, Doffy and I know a few diablos.” Corazon asked. 

“Roger.” Corazon suddenly combusted into flames.

“Woah! What the hell, Cora-san?!” Law definitely did not yelp but he did most definitely jump back. A flaming Corazon was never a good one. 

“Sorry!” Corazon apologized frantically as the flames quickly died down. Luffy seemed disappointed when they did for some reason. 

“What was that for??” Law asked as he smacked down a small flame on the wall. 

“Uh… sorry. I got shocked.” 

“It was just a name. Is Roger like a big shot or something?” 

“You could uh… say that.” Corazon cleared his throat, “In the human world he's known as… Satan.”

_“What.”_

“Oh. But he told me not to tell anyone that ‘cause it's a secret. So don't tell anyone alright?” Luffy tilted his head.

 

Silence

 

“Right. Yeah.” Corazon was the one to break the silence, “Anyways! I don't trust you, you're an Incubus after all! I won't let you seduce Law!!” He pointed accusingly to Luffy who merely blinked.

“Alright. I don't want to seduce Torao anyways. I'm his friend.” Luffy nonchalantly shoved his pinky up his nose with a shrug. 

“So... you don't want to seduce Law? Or sleep with him?” Corazon slowly lowered his accusing finger.

“Nope.” 

“I would worry about my mental health if I let myself get seduced by this thing.” Law rolled his eyes. But it seemed like his little comment had no effect on Luffy who seemed to actually find it funny instead. 

“Sabo said something like that too! He doubts I'm actually an Incubus sometimes! Shishi!” Law didn't know, nor care to find out, who Sabo was. 

“Alright. Whatever. Since you're here, might as well get started.” Law sighed out.

“Hn?” 

“Experiments. Let's go.” 

“Oh! Sure!” Luffy chirped and ran up beside Law. 

“Experiments?” Corazon looked between the two.

“Curious about demons. If I got a willing specimen, why not study them? Don't bother us by the way.” Law waved him off and began leading Luffy upstairs to his room. 

“You're still… doing that experimenting thing with stuff?” 

“Overreacting. Hardly do it now. Cya.” He called back downstairs before closing the door behind him when Luffy ran inside. 

“Woaaaaaah!! Your room is so clean! My room is a total mess despite the fact I'm hardly ever in it! Looks like Sabo's with all the books.” The little demon ran around excitedly. 

“Do demons not need sleep?” Law asked as he pulled out two of his chairs, motioning Luffy to sit down on the other. 

“Nope! But we still do. We usually sleep in Ace's room unless Ace brings pineapple guy over. Cause Ace is noisy.” Luffy plopped himself down on the chair whilst swinging his legs back and forth. 

“Noisy?” Law rose a brow, but right when Luffy opened his mouth to reply, Law quickly got it and cut him off, “Actually, nevermind. Anyways, can you bring out your demonic features out?” 

“Sure!” Luffy's tail was already out so the remainder of his features appeared. 

“Your eyes are still normal.” 

“Hn?”

“Your eyes, they're still the same color. How come they're not glowing red like before?” Law asked as he brought over various sample collecting tools. Yes, they were all real. Yes, he spent real money on these to buy good ones. Where he managed to get them was an unimportant story. He took off the cross and placed it on the desk next to him, sitting across from Luffy. 

“Oh! They only glow like that when I'm using magic like mind control or flying.” 

“Isn't that a dead give away of when you're using magic?” Law rose a brow. 

“Hmmmm welllll~ if you're skilled you can hide it, but I never really got the hang of it. Ace has though! He can use flying magic without his eyes glowing like mine do. Oh, but they don't glow when using seduction.” So it seems this Ace is a lot more skilled than Luffy was. But something else caught Law's attention,

“So you don't use your wings to fly? That's why your wings don't flap while flying?” 

“We can, but using flying magic is kinda like an accelerator I guess. Also less work, unless we're low on magic.” 

“So your magic is like mana in a game.” 

“Yup! So is some of our magic abilities, like seduction magic! Since we have devil's blood in us, Ace and I are naturally better at seduction and other magic abilities than other Incubi. The more we successfully seduce, the better we get at it. It's like gaining XP in a game!” Luffy flashed a grin and swished his tail around. 

“Huh. So there can be Incubi that are actually bad at seduction?” How embarrassing would that be? To be shit at something you're literally made to do? 

“Mmhm!” Luffy nodded, “Ace is better at it than me since I never really use it, but he does a lot. He can seduce people by just being in the room near them, or just by looking at them. I can seduce people but I can't do it by just standing there like Ace can.” Seems like Luffy really likes to brag about his older brother. Well, now thanks to this, he got knowledge of how magic works for them, more or less. Law never believed in magic but when a demon who uses it is sitting right in front of you, you kind of have no choice but to. 

“Your body seems human from the outside, besides the demon features, of course. Is your body made up the same as ours?” 

“Dunno.” Real helpful. 

“Ok then, it's fine if I touch you right?” 

“Sure!” Luffy easily agreed. Law eyed Luffy's demonic features and settled for feeling Luffy's horns. He lightly poked the tip, sharp. It could definitely stab through flesh easily, except the tip was pointing behind Luffy. 

“You can't feel on your horns, right? Do they grow?” Law asked as he slid his hand down Luffy's horn, it was smooth, and when he tapped against it, it didn't sound hollow. 

“Yeah, it's kinda like a show of strength? Bigger it is the stronger the demon normally is. Really strong demons have two pairs instead of one. They curl when they grow really long, like Ace's has. Mine haven't curled yet, but someday they will! Roger has three pairs! He's super strong!!” 

“That's… a lot of horns. Do you use them to fight?” 

Luffy shook his head, “Some do, I don't.” 

‘ _So they don't use them in fights like most horned animals do, it seems like their main purpose is just to inflict dominance on lower ranked demons…’_ Law mused, still feeling the smooth horns. 

“Are yours bigger because of your diablo blood?” Law got a nod from Luffy. Next, Law eyed Luffy's tail. Tails are an extension of the spine and are also usually sensitive, so grabbing it full force probably isn't the smartest of ideas. Having a demon angry at you isn't on his to-do list. So instead, he reached for it and gave it a light squeeze. The fur was surprisingly soft and smooth despite its rough look.

“It doesn't hurt when I squeeze your tail?” Law looked over at Luffy who shook his head. 

“Nope, kinda feels like you just squeezed my wrist. By the way,” Luffy pointed to the door, “why has the big devil guy been hiding behind the door the entire time?” A loud thud was heard and Law narrowed his eyes at the door, walking over and opening it and sure enough, Corazon was there, seemingly mid-escape. 

**“Co-ra-san.”** Law growled lowly.

“... Hey Law.” Law didn't say anything and continued to glare at Corazon. 

“I was worried ok! I mean, not only is he an Incubus but he has diablo blood in him so he's stronger! You expect me to trust him alone with you?!” He pointed to Luffy again. 

“Cora-san, I had my cross next to me and I have a vial of holy water.” 

“Still! One, that won't kill him. And most importantly, HE LET YOU TOUCH HIS TAIL!” At this point, Corazon was screeching and stomping his foot. Law rose a brow and crossed his arms,

“Ok? What's wrong with that?” 

“Well… nothing really is wrong with just touching the tail but-” Law sighed, stopping Corazon from continuing his pointless blabber and turned to Luffy.

“Whatever. Enough for today, you can leave.” 

“EH?!?!” Luffy immediately shot up from his seat, “But we didn't get to do anything fun!! You just asked me a bunch of boring questions!!!” 

“That was the requirement for letting you be my friend, remember? Besides, we'll see each other tomorrow. We have a lot of classes together somehow.” Law replied. Luffy seemed to think about it for a few moments before saying, 

“Ok! But let's eat lunch together tomorrow!” He exclaimed. Really? Law prefers eating alone and not having a noisy demon by his side. But that demon is also stubborn and probably won't leave till he says yes. 

“... Fine.” Luffy immediately lit up and wagged his tail, 

“Yay! Then,” His eyes glowed red and he spread his wings, levitating slightly, “cya tomorrow!” Luffy flashed a grin before he disappeared completely. What the hell? 

“Teleportation Magic? I didn't think Incubi could do that… having diablo blood must really make him stronger…” Corazon muttered.

“Is Teleportation Magic rare or something?” 

“Well it's something normally only high ranking demons know how to do, and Incubi are pretty low ranking demons, even their horns don't get that long.” Corazon explained, then added, “But that just makes him more dangerous! He could appear here anytime! So you should sleep with papa-” 

“No thanks.” Law shut the door on Corazon.

…

“MIJA! LAW IS BEING MEAN LET'S PLAY TOGETHER INSTEAD SINCE HE DOESN'T WANT ME!!!” Law heard Corazon running over to Lammy's room as Corazon sobbed. 

“Ok! Can we go flying again? Please? Please??” Lammy's voice called back. 

“Of course! Let's go!” Law rolled his eyes and ignored the rest, instead, he pulled out his phone and opened up Doflamingo's contact. 

 

**To Doflamingo:** _You fucking lied to me_

He didn't even have to wait more than 3 minutes for a reply, no doubt Doflamingo had been looking forward to this, 

**From Doflamingo:** _Ah, Mijo, you should know better than to talk to your Tío like that._

**From Doflamingo:** _And you hurt me, when did I ever lie to you? Don't accuse me of such things_

**To Doflamingo:** _You said you were demons, you're Diablos._

**From Doflamingo:** _Oh? Roci even told you that? I doubt he wanted to, did you threaten him with me? Ah Mijo, what have I told you about bullying poor Roci?_

**To Doflamingo:** _Don't change the subject_

**From Doflamingo:** _So cold, lighten up a little?_

**From Doflamingo:** _And I never lied, I just left out that we're Diablos. We /are/ demons._

**From Doflamingo:** _Just special. Let's see, the closest comparison would be… maybe royalty? Are human royalty not human? I never said anything about our ranking, you didn't ask._

Law clicked his tongue. Doflamingo was right. Doesn't mean he still wasn't angry about it. Law wasn't really sure why he was so angry about it, but somehow Doflamingo always just made him mad whenever he did something like this, no matter how minor.

**To Doflamingo:** _Fuck you_

**From Doflamingo:** _Language, Mijo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... alright bois.
> 
>  
> 
> It all goes downhill from here. 
> 
>  
> 
> Originally this was gonna be just fluff. But awhile back I thought it would be a shame to have a Incubus Luffy and NOT have anything happen. So it'll happen later. Also I changed the amount of chapters to ? because I honestly don't know anymore. Thought I could do a short fic but I'm a mess so that didn't happen. 
> 
> (Law, Corazon, and Doffy say Diablo since their native human Lang is Spanish but the rest like Luffy say devil. Lammy doesn't really get the whole ranking thing. It's just Tail = Demon to her.) 
> 
> Oh, and some ASL coming up next chap!


	5. HE WHAT?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is not too happy to find out about Law. 
> 
> Hancock isn't too happy to find out about him either.

“I'm home!” Luffy chirped as he appeared out of thin air. 

“Welcome home…” Ace called back from the couch, focused on the game he was playing on his phone until suddenly he froze and turned towards Luffy, “...You smell like human.” He sniffed, nose crinkling up afterwards.

“Hm? Oh. Torao was touching me.” Luffy nonchalantly replied as he floated over to the other couch next to Sabo. Ace slowly sat up and stared at Luffy,

“What did you just say?” 

“Congratulations on being an Incubus for once.” Sabo chimed in as he shoved a handful of potato chips in his mouth, fiddling with his phone. Ace however, was not as calm.

“WHO TOUCHED MY CUTE AND PURE LITTLE BROTHER?!?!” His body bursted into angry hellfire flames.

“Pure? Oh please,” Sabo rolled his eyes, “he's an Incubus. Incubi are literally born knowing how to have sex and seduce humans.” He put another handful of chips in his mouth before adding, 

“Also you'll burn the couch if you don't stop that.” 

“Shut up! Incubus or not, Lu is my pure little brother!!” 

“Oh. We didn't have sex, I didn't seduce him. We're friends.” 

“Oh thank God.” Ace sighed.

“You're a demon, why are you thanking God?” Sabo rose a brow and turned to look at Ace who huffed and crossed his arms.

“Because I'm sure as hell not thanking dad.” 

“Shishi! Yup! All he did was touch my horns and tail.” 

“HE WHAT?!” Ace flew off the couch- literally. He bolted up and flew over to Luffy.

“Great going Lu! Soon your horns might even curl!” Sabo grinned and ruffled the snickering Luffy's hair.

“Hmph! As if a demon as weak as Lu would ever have their horns curl!” Ace huffed and stuck out his tongue. Luffy immediately sat up, snarling,

“What?! Yes they will!! Look! It's already curling! It just hasn't made an actual curl yet!” 

“So what? Mines already gonna curl a second time! See~?” Ace taunted in a faked low voice, sticking out his lower jaw and looking down on Luffy. 

“Oioi, one moment you're fawning over Luff and next moment you're trying to pick a fight?” Sabo sweatdropped.

“You're only that strong cuz you have a mate that you always have sex with! I got this strong without trying to seduce every human I come by!” 

“We're Incubi, we're _supposed_ to seduce humans!! You're just jealous you can't seduce as well as me!” 

“Actually, the ‘cute and playful bottom’ types like Luff are really popular.” Sabo added.

“Shut up! Don't talk about Luffy he's an item or something! And aren't you worried?! Some human grabbed his tail! HIS TAIL!!” Flames licked and danced angrily on Ace's skin and Sabo just rolled his eyes. 

“Oh calm down, Luff is strong, he could easily handle a human. He doesn't smell like sex so nothing happened. Plus, he's acting normal so the human really did just grab his tail. He's fine.” He rolled his eyes, still playing the game on his phone, then added,

“But, well, if somehow that human manages to hurt Luff in any way,” Sabo made a crooked smile, fingers forming to shape a claw, “I'll just smash their fucking skulls in.” 

“Aw don't do that, I like Torao.” Luffy whined and plopped his head down on Sabo's lap. 

“But we can't just let a human who hurt you off the hook.” A six horned man added.

“Yeah exactly, listen to--” Ace froze, “DAD WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE?!” 

“When you said 'dad’ earlier. Anyways, your horns grew!! You're getting so strong, just like Dad-”

“SHUT UP! GET OUT! THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE!” 

“Even your punches have gotten stronger~ I'm so proud~~” Roger didn't even flinch from Ace's punched and instead embraced him in a tight hug, completely ignoring the thrashing.

“LET GO YOU SHITTY GEEZER!!” Roger only laughed when Ace lit himself ablaze. “SABO! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!” 

“Huh? Me?” Sabo looked up from his game and over to Ace, then back to his game, “Ah.. sorry. I'm too scared of the great Roger to even try to go against him.” 

“BULLSHIT! YOU'RE JUST TOO LAZY, AREN'T YOU?!?!” Ace sent a blast of flames to Sabo who dodged with obvious annoyance.

“Hey hey, watch it! You almost made me mess up my combo!!” Sabo snapped at Ace.

“You’ve grown so much since the last I saw you~” He squeezed Ace tighter.

“THAT WAS LAST WEEK NOW LET ME GO!! YOUR THIRD PAIR OF HORNS ARE DIGGING INTO MY SHOULDER!!” 

“Your horns are already curling for a second time…”

“ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!” 

“OI! ROGER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Luffy snarled, floating over to the two of them. Ace almost teared up, feeling hope after receiving a turned back of betrayal from Sabo. 

“Lu… you…” 

“IF YOU'RE GOING TO PLAY, PLAY WITH ME TOO!!!” 

“DAMMIT LU!” 

“Oh of course, you've grown a lot too, Luffy! I see your horns are going to curl soon hm?” Roger finally let Ace free to ruffle Luffy's hair. 

“Yup! Someday I'll have 3 pairs like you!” 

“Big talk for someone who's first pair hasn't even curled yet.” Ace muttered with an eye roll. 

“Bleeeh!! Your ability growth isn't increasing by much now with pineapple guy, guess you maxed out with him. Now you can't cheat by getting stronger by having sex with him! I'll beat you in no time!!” Luffy stuck his tongue out as Ace, his tail swishing angrily. 

“Yeah I pretty much maxed out with Marco, but so what?! You still won't be able to catch up to me!” The very mature older brother also stuck his tongue out, his own tail flicking around with the tail lit aflame. 

“Yes I will! My curling horns are proof!!” 

“You call _that_ curling?!” 

“Shut up!!” 

“Now now~ you two are plenty strong!” Roger clapped his hands together and began floating over to Ace with a wide grin, “Now, how about we spend some father and son bonding ti-” A blast of fire was thrown onto his smiling face. 

“Shut it! Don't make my mood worse than it already is!” Ace growled, his skin covered in dancing flames again, “Fuck. I can't believe that stupid fucking human, grabbing Lu’s tail like that, who does he think he is? He's nobody dammit, nobody--” Ace shut his mouth when he was doused in a carbonated brown liquid, dousing the flames. He stood there in the air silently before looking above him to see an empty cola can floating above him, upside down with the remainder of the liquid dripping down onto his head. He clenched his fists, lips turning into a snarl with sharp demonic fangs as he slowly turned to Sabo with a glower that certainly fit the description of a furious demon. Sabo was whistling, still playing the game on his phone and acting as if he didn't notice Ace. A winning melody played from his phone and Sabo made a little hum. 

“... Sabo you fucking shitty ass _witch_.” Ace landed on the floor with a soft tap, but then stomped over to Sabo with clawed fingers.

“ _Wizard,_ Ace.” Sabo tsked. His head was grabbed by a hand who's palms smoked dangerously. 

**“Any last words before I burn your head to a crisp?”** Ace dug his fingers into Sabo's head, luckily not with his claws. 

“Yeah.” Sabo nodded stiffly due to the grip on his head and pointed up, “Look up.” Ace furrowed his brows and did-- only for a big ass book to slam right into his face. And of fucking course, it _had_ to be a hard covered book with probably over 300 pages. 

“FUCK!!!” Ace cried out, covering his face and letting go of Sabo in the process. Sabo laughed out in victory, running away from the angry demon chasing him. He kept sending his countless large hardcover books flying at Ace, multiple just flying around him as if they were bees. Ace wasn't too happy with that. Luffy occupied himself with stuffing his face without the chips Sabo had left unattended and Roger was recording the whole thing despite Ace flipping him off with any chance he got between chasing Sabo. Roger only looked more happy with the attention than offended. 

 

 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

 

“L-Luffy!” The most beautiful woman in the school blushed and fiddled with her fingers as she came up to Luffy's desk. She was wearing dark sunglasses but you could still somehow tell that her eyes were darting from Luffy to elsewhere nervously. Luffy looked up from where he was doodling horrible who-knows-what's on his blank worksheet and tilted his head, 

“Hn? What's up, Hancock?” Boa Hancock let out a loud swoon, body swaying and nearly collapsing, just Luffy saying her name was enough to make her weak to the knees. She quickly caught herself before she fell to the floor, steadying herself and turning back to look at Luffy. She paid no mind to all the countless eyes on her--males and females-- for she only had eyes for the man before her. 

“I was wondering if we could…” She blushed and turned away, holding her face, “if we could eat lunch together today..!” Hancock hurriedly got out, various gasps sounded in the classroom, mutterings already happening. All eyes in the room were on the pair. 

“Oh. Sorry. I'm eating lunch with Torao today! He promised!!” Luffy flashed a blindingly bright grin, and Hancock would've normally fainted on sight- if she wasn't so furious right now. The whole class gasped at the rejection-- many would kill for such a chance, and Luffy just rejected it like it was no big deal!! 

**“Torao? Who's that?”** Her voice was deep, an almost wild growl in her voice. Luffy didn't seem to pick up on the change of tone, as he was still smiling.

“My friend! He's not in this class though, just my next class right before lunch! I'm super excited!!” He swung his legs back and forth and swayed in his seat. Hancock remained silent for a few moments before she adjusted her sunglasses and smiled.

“I see. Another time, maybe?” She asked sweetly, tilting her head and gently placing her palm on her cheek. 

“Sure!” He nodded, easily agreeing. Hancock gave another sweet smile and a small bow before she returned to her seat across the room. The class was still whispering to one another in complete shock. A green haired student sitting next to Luffy turned towards him with a grunt.

“She's totally pissed.”

“Huh? Why?” Luffy looked genuinely confused, blinking in apparent shock.

“You… for a seducer, you're stupidly oblivious to these things…” They sweatdropped as question marks practically appeared above Luffy's head. He sighed and shook his head, giving up. 

 

.x.

 

Maybe it's just his imagination… but since class started, Law's been feeling the class staring at him and whispering. Was there something on his face or something? He didn't really care what people thought about him, but when he looked at someone who was whispering and they immediately looked away- it began getting on his nerves after a few times. Law clicked his tongue and rested his chin on his palm, scowling. He sent a glare at the next person he heard whispering, immediately shutting them up. The entire period was annoying as hell. Even when the whispering died down a little towards the middle of class, the annoying glances and stares wouldn't stop. 

What was he, a freak show or something? Why the hell wouldn't they all stop staring? Law cursed to himself the remaining of the period and up until the bell rang for lunch. Finally, out of this damn class and away from these people. Just as he was about to stand up and beat it, Luffy came running up to him. Law stared at him and tried to figure out what he wanted with that dorky ass grin of his. It took him a few moments to remember, and when he did, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“That's right. Lunch. I forgot.” 

“I didn't! I've been waiting impatiently all day!!” Luffy bounced up and down. Law could've sworn he saw his tail wagging despite it not actually being there. 

“So it seems. Whatever, let's just go. And try not to annoy me too much while you're at it.” He sighed once more and slung his bag over his shoulder. Luffy immediately beamed and ran over all bouncy and full of energy. 

“And somehow you're already doing it…” 

“Aw c'mon! I didn't do anything yet!” Luffy huffed, crossing his arms in a pout. 

“Yeah yeah, let's go.” Law began leaving the classroom, not really waiting for Luffy. But he didn't have to, as Luffy was so adamant about staying by Law's side and blab on about nonsense.

 

Neither realized the commotion that happened right after they left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first glance, it seems like Ace is the overprotective one and Sabo is the nonchalant one. 
> 
> But in reality, Sabo is worse than Ace.


End file.
